1. Field of the Invention
The art of weight lifting has progressed and increased in popularity remarkably over the last few years, and along with this increase in popularity there has been a greater regard for the safety of the people who utilize this machinery. Traditional lower torso machinery which works not only the legs but the buttocks thigh and hip and lower back areas generally consisted of deep knee bends with weights, leg lifts, or a bench upon which a person is disposed and the weight bar is oriented overhead in a trackway in such a manner that when the legs of the person using the machine pushed upon the bar, work would be done against the weights in a vertical sense. The problems associated with this type of machinery for legs and lower back included that the fear of using this machine unattended, since an inordinate or excessive amount of weight could cause the persons leg to be folded against his chest, and therefore be unable to move from underneath the weights. The shortcomings associated with the leg lift or the deep squats included lose of balance and perhaps pulling a muscle which would cause the weight to be dropped rapidly increasing the likelihood of the user injuring himself.
In addition, the science of weight lifting has developed to the point where specific machines have been developed to exercise specific muscles in the lower torso. To this end, the body member to be exercised is constrained so that it can only move in one direction, thereby assuring that the muscle to be developed is worked, and the likelihood of cheating on the weight lifting, by calling other muscles into play, has been minimized.
Accordingly, disclosed herein are weight lifting machines specifically designed for the lower torso in which muscles desired to be developed are worked substantially to the exclusion of every other muscle.
In addition the following detailed specification will provide a teaching wherein a minimum amount of supervision when using the machine is afforded, since the machines are extremely safe to use and provide no hazard whatsoever to the weight lifter.
Further disclosed herein are machines which make attractive and relatively easy the working of specific lower torso muscles.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.